


Have a cup of cheer

by relenafanel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blind Date, Christmas, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha took the time to look you up and down, frown with her eyes like you were lacking in some way, and then said “Down Under Coffee on Thursday at 6 pm.  He’ll be wearing a festive red sweater with a reindeer.  Withhold judgement until you meet him” you went to Down Under Coffee for 6 on Thursday and you looked for someone in a reindeer sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a cup of cheer

Steve loved Christmas.  There was something about that time of the year that settled beneath his breastbone next to his heart, keeping his entire body warm with what felt like magic.  That was a bit too… unrealistic for him to ever say out loud, but there was something about December but imbued him with a feeling of contentment. He loved the stories of people reaching out and helping their fellow man, creating their own form of a miracle, and while he knew that the holiday was full of selfishness, he also believed that it embodied the opposite as well.

 

He only wished that people could tap into that kind of generosity year-round and not just for the holiday season.

 

There were a lot of things he loved about Christmas.  There were a few things that he didn’t.  One of them was the fact that year-round his coworkers seemed to think it was a shame that he was single, going through his life without a significant other to go home to every night when the show ended.  They would shoot him pitying looks, ask leading questions about his love-life, and would start bringing single friends around who just ‘happened to be in the audience of the show.’ 

 

Steve found it invasive and offensive.

 

During the holiday season?  It amped up to about an 11.

 

Steve usually ignored it.  Sure, he wanted someone to share his bed with, and maybe even someone to share his life with, but there were a few points in time where it sounded disastrous to start something with someone, and that was when everyone seemed desperate to find some kind of human connection.  Weddings were one.  Valentine’s Day was another.  Christmas just seemed to fit that criteria, so while Steve didn’t want to be set up with someone’s single friend or relative on a normal day, he certainly did not want to give in to the pressure to conform to a world focused on relationships during the holiday season where being alone was an obvious feeling.

 

However, when Natasha took the time to look you up and down, frown with her eyes like you were lacking in some way, and then said _“Down Under Coffee on Thursday at 6 pm.  He’ll be wearing a festive red sweater with a reindeer.  Withhold judgement until you meet him”_ you went to Down Under Coffee for 6 on Thursday and you looked for someone in a reindeer sweater.

 

And Steve wasn’t the type to judge anyone.  He was also a single Brooklynite, and it wasn’t like he didn’t have some questionable pieces to his wardrobe that he occasionally wore.  Ugly holiday sweaters were a thing now.  People wore them willingly.  Steve could remember a time in his youth where it had seemed like adding one of his grandmother’s knit sweaters on top of his slight frame and persistently drippy nose was the same as wearing a huge blinking red and green Loser sign.

 

Not that he’d cared, and the slight crook to his nose where it had been broken a few times would always be a pretty good reminder of how little concern he paid to conforming to who people thought he should be.

 

Steve looked around the coffee shop.  He didn’t see anyone in an ugly holiday sweater – or, at least, he didn’t see anyone in an ugly holiday sweater that was red and featured a reindeer on the front.  There were more people in the café wearing holiday inspired ugly sweaters than there was any right to be in the middle of Brooklyn. 

 

Scratch that.  He was standing in a café in the middle of DUMBO.  The fact that everyone wasn’t wearing some kind of holiday-inspired knit sweater was shocking.

 

It didn’t take him very long to realize the line in front of him wasn’t moving and that the people behind him were extending out the door. He could feel a cool breeze on his back from where some jerk was staying half-in, half-out of the doorway, letting in the cool air.   Steve turned and gave the person a look that said ‘either in or out.’

 

That look was now far more effective when he looked like he could bench-press a bus than it was in his youth.  The person chose ‘out.’

 

“I think the foam machine is broken,” the guy in front of him said, craning his neck to see around the line of people standing in front of them.  He was carrying three parcels and had the appearance of someone who was actually there for coffee rather than an overpriced latte and a chance to sit in a crowded coffee shop with a laptop.  Steve enjoyed people-watching to see if he could guess what their habits were before they revealed them.  “I really wanted a peppermint chocolate latte.”

 

He never claimed to be very good at it.

 

“That does sound good,” Steve answered, only sure the guy was talking to him and not a Bluetooth attachment when he looked over his shoulder to frown at the fact Steve hadn’t answered, angling his body so that he was standing at a viewpoint so he could see Steve.

 

The guy smiled, his lips curving and eyes lighting up when Steve spoke.  Steve had been distracted, looking around for the blind date he was supposed to meet and then trying to see if the foam machine really was broken.  He hadn’t paid much attention to the man speaking to him besides taking in his body language and the frown across his face when he spoke out-loud about his observation as to why the line seemed to be backed up to the doorway and not moving.

 

Steve was looking now.  He was really very attractive in a way that made Steve’s heart flutter.  It wasn’t so much the fact that the man was gorgeous, which he was, it was the way he smiled.  It was carefree in a way Steve rarely saw anymore, as though he was honestly pleased that Steve had answered him.   It made everything about him light up, and there wasn’t a piece of the man that was ordinary to begin with, as far as Steve was concerned.

 

He also never denied that he had a type.  His type was leggy brunettes with honest smiles and sharp mouths attached to even sharper brains, and this stranger had two of the three so far.

 

“I’m Bucky,” the guy said, holding out his free hand.  “X-mas shopper and coffee addict.”

 

“Steve,” he answered, grasping Bucky’s hand in his.  Bucky was wearing a soft pair of leather gloves, and they felt nice against his skin in a way that made heat crawl up the back of Steve’s neck.  “I’m neither of those things.”

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, lips turning up slightly with amusement.  “And just what are you, then?”

 

“Casual coffee drinker, online shopper, and the type of person who allows himself to be coerced into going on a blind date days before Christmas.”

 

“Oh, ouch,” Bucky answered, and if anything his face lit up even more with an amused sort of joy because of Steve. “Some people find it terrible to be lonely during the holidays.  They’ll do crazy things that they normally wouldn’t.  Like blind dates.”

 

Steve shrugged.  “I don’t really care about that type of solitude.  I have people in my life, just none that I’m having sex with right now.  I’m not looking, and I’m certainly not looking because of the time of year.”

 

“That seems like a shame,” Bucky answered, trailing his eyes over Steve with such frankness that Steve couldn’t help but return the gesture.  Bucky had long legs beneath the trim lines of his coat, which Steve had already noticed and appreciated.  His pants clung to the line of his solid thigh muscles, tapering down to slim calves, and his shoulders looked broad in his navy coat.  If Steve based his relationships off looks alone, Bucky was exactly his type.  “Maybe you should have more of an open mind about it.”

 

Bucky smirked at Steve, appreciating the fact that Steve was looking back, and they shared a moment of understanding that there was a mutual attraction there.

 

“No,” Steve continued.  “I’m here because my friend isn’t someone you say no to.”

 

“We all have those kinds of friends.  Last time I went on a blind date, I lost a bet.  Not exactly a promising start to a relationship unless you’re in a movie starring a teen heartthrob.”

 

“I don’t know.  Who can say what the right or wrong way for two people to come together is?”

 

Bucky’s face seemed to light up in surprise.  “You’re a romantic!” he exclaimed in a bright tone.  Then he looked around like he had just said a dirty word in public and was making sure no one had overheard.  “That’s why you’re here.  You don’t want to leave the ‘what if’ to chance.  _What if this person is the one?_ ” he questioned in a dreamy, sotto tone, batting his eyelashes at Steve.

 

“That’s one interpretation for it.  It’s more likely that I trust that she wouldn’t waste my time if she didn’t think it was worth it.”

 

“You know better people than I do,” Bucky answered, his mouth still doing that upwards turn in the corner.  Steve wondered if Bucky always looked semi-amused or if it was the way he flirted. 

 

Steve shrugged.  “Either that or she’s trolling me.”

 

Bucky barked out a laugh.  “Now that sounds more like my friends.  Tell me, what do you hope to get from this?”

 

“Good coffee,” Steve shrugged.  “Possibly.  Maybe someone I want to see again.  Realistically, probably just a waste of a few hours of my time and the ability to claim that I tried.”

 

“A pragmatist and a romantic,” Bucky observed.  “It doesn’t look like you’re going to get good coffee, unless you take your coffee plain, which is a travesty at these prices.  If you want a good conversation that won’t feel like a total waste of time, forget about your blind date, you should come with me and we can get coffee somewhere else. 

 

“I can’t,” Steve answered, honestly regretful.  He liked that Bucky included him in his plan, but Steve had made a promise, and beyond the fact that someone was expecting him, he really didn’t want to deal with explaining to Natasha why he hadn’t been there.  “I’m promised to meet someone here, and I was early, so I haven’t even given him the opportunity to be a no-show yet.”

 

Bucky grinned at him, his lips curling in a sly expression that made Steve’s breath catch, because Bucky’s wide and honest smile was one thing, but now Steve knew that his mouth could look absolutely sinful.  “I was here to meet someone too,” he answered in a conspiring tone.  “Here’s a tip: unless it’s someone you know well, if they’re not early, they probably aren’t coming.”

 

Steve looked at him, suspicious of whether that was accurate or not.  He could think of a lot of reasons someone might be five minutes late to a blind date that had nothing to do with reluctance to show up or lack of interest. 

 

He was also willing to be swayed by the guy in front of him.  There was just something about that face that made Steve think he was in danger of following Bucky anywhere.  “What if the train is running late?” he asked, playing devil’s advocate.

 

“They could have taken an earlier one that wasn’t cutting it so close.”

 

“What if they got stuck at work?”

 

“Possible, but they could have gotten in contact with you if that was the case.”  He spread his hands palm up, appealing to Steve’s logical side.  “Look, if you’re interested in something, or even respectful enough to pretend that you could be interested, you show up early or on time.  I’m not saying that you have to be enthusiastic about a blind date, but I’ve been on a few of them myself and they never end well if one of the people shows up late.”

 

“Maybe you just have a thing about punctuality,” Steve observed.

 

“It could be,” Bucky shrugged.  “Despite perpetually running late on all aspects of my life, I tend to show up on time when it matters.  It’s ten minutes after six now.  So what will it be?  Do you want to find somewhere else with me?”

 

Steve really, really did.  “I do want to, but I don’t think I can. You mentioned respect, earlier,” he pointed out.  “What kind of person would I be if I left with you instead of fulfilling a promise?”

 

Bucky nodded, looking thoughtfully at him.  “I like you,” he said.  “I’d like to get to know you better.  Maybe some other time, when you don’t have plans?”

 

Steve found himself smiling back at Bucky, a warm bubbly feeling welling up in his chest.  “I’d like that too.  Can I get your number?” Steve blurted out.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky answered, his face softening at Steve.  “Of course you can.”

 

Steve watched as Bucky put his phone number into Steve’s phone, his fingers moving quickly over the touch screen.  A few moments later there’s a buzzing from Bucky’s pocket, and he hands back Steve’s phone with a satisfied expression.

 

“I’m not gonna try to coerce you into making a choice,” Bucky continued.  “But it baffles me that you’d stick with your blind date when you’ve met someone on your own that you know you could get along with.  I’m a certain thing, and you can’t say the same about whoever this other guy is.”

 

Steve shrugged, not really able to put the decision into words.  It sounded foolish when Bucky said it out loud like that.  He just felt like this was something he had to see through.

 

“You’re honorable,” Bucky mused.  “That’s interesting.  It was good to meet you, Steve, but my coffee addiction is rearing its ugly head.  One last time, though… are you sure you don’t want to join me?”  Bucky could probably tell Steve’s resolve was rapidly crumbling.  “There’s a Starbucks on practically every corner here.  The coffee isn’t as good, but I bet they’d be able to keep serving it into the apocalypse.”

 

“That should be their new slogan.”

 

“Their logo always made me suspect they knew something we didn’t in terms of human evolution.”  Bucky leaned in and pressed his lips against Steve’s cheek.  “It was good to meet you.  Promise you’ll call.”

 

“Definitely,” Steve managed to say past his surprise, turning to watch as Bucky navigated through the line of people between his spot and the door.  He did it was a fluidity and grace that Steve wasn’t sure he’d be able to manage, and he dealt with dancers all day long.

 

Steve was about to leave.  His date was thirty minutes late now, and it turned out that Bucky was right.  He’d made the wrong call.  He could be drinking coffee and talking with someone whose company he did enjoy, not sitting alone at a table, thrumming his fingers impatiently against the arm of his chair.

 

He looked up to find Bucky entering the café, and he found himself grinning before he could really control his expression.  He didn’t know for sure, sometimes it was difficult to tell from one conversation if someone’s wit jived with the kind he enjoyed, but Bucky seemed to meet everything Steve looked for in a person and then some. 

 

“You’re still here,” he said to Steve.

 

Steve shrugged.

 

“Fuck,” Bucky said, running his hand through his hair.  “I’m an asshole.  I got part of the way home and I realized that you’d probably be sitting here still waiting.  I was smiling at some stranger on the street and it just… I’m a jerk.  Remember that I acknowledge that.”  Bucky was unlooping his scarf from around his neck, allowing it to pool on the table, and Steve felt a tingling warmth that he was going to stay.

 

“Ok,” Steve answered.  “You’re a jerk.  I’ll remember that.”

 

“Good,” he said, unbuttoning his jacket.  Bucky took off his peacoat, moving to drape it over the back of his chair.  Steve stared up at him, and for a moment he was frozen by the garish design on Bucky’s sweater.

 

“Oh,” Steve said in surprise.  He started grinning, couldn’t help it even if he tried.

 

“I know,” Bucky said with distaste, plucking at the front of his shirt.  “Holiday party at work today.  It’s terrible, isn’t it?”

 

Steve shook his head, still smiling.  “No.  I mean yes, the shirt is very… festive, but I think you’re the person I was supposed to meet.”

 

Bucky didn’t look particularly surprised, his mouth pursed as he sat.  “Yeah,” he acknowledged.

 

There was something about the silence that told Steve the answer to his question before he asked it.  “You knew?”

 

“It was too much of a coincidence that we both had a blind date at the same time in the same location.  I told you I’m a jerk.”

 

Steve stared at him.  “I don’t understand.”  He didn’t.  “What was the point of flirting with me if you weren’t planning to stay for the date?”

 

“It’s better this way,” Bucky answered, spreading his fingers on the table.  “No.  It felt better this way, because I had made the choice to talk to you myself. I got your number.  I like you and I spoke to you because I found you attractive.  There was no one in the background pulling our strings and making us talk.  It was just you and me, because we wanted it to be you and me.”

 

“Then what?” Steve questioned, because there were a lot of things beneath the surface there, and he didn’t know if he was in a position where he could ask about it.  “I would have found out eventually.  Natasha is a good friend of mine.”

 

“Yeah.  That’s why I came back.  I figured if you found out later, you’d react worse than you are now.”

 

“That’s a good bet,” Steve answered automatically and then took a deep breath, reeling his temper back in.  “I was going to call you tomorrow.”

 

“Well,” Bucky replied, getting to his feet and grabbing his scarf and jacket.  “You should consider whether you still want to.  It was nice meeting you, Steve.”

 

“No, wait, stay.”  Steve wasn’t sure what he wanted until it looked like Bucky was going to walk away, and then he realized that Bucky was right.  It felt better to make a choice with no strings attached.  “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr.](relenafanel.tumblr.com)
> 
> I've been working on a few long-fics for a while now that I'm hoping will be posted soon. If everything goes to plan you'll soon be able to read my fan!Bucky / actor!Steve fic. Soon as in... maybe early 2015.


End file.
